


Realisations

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First Time, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hanamaki realises that Matsukawa is a werewolf, and has a few other realisations while he's at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Woof](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222442) by kiwiaste. 



Takahiro is on the floor of their new apartment, with Issei on top of him—shirtless and significantly hairier than usual—when he has a series of realisations.

The first of which being: apparently, his best friend and as of recently, his roommate, is a werewolf.

"Woof," Issei says with a grin. "I was meant to tell you before you found out like this. My bad."

Takahiro's mouth feels dry. He licks his lips, swallows, and says, "Uh huh. That explains a few things, I guess. Are you… dangerous?"

"Very," Issei replies, and his tone is serious. He leans in, looking right into Takahiro's eyes, raising his eyebrows. Takahiro feels his heartbeat spike in a way he knows that has absolutely nothing to do with fear. "I bite."

"Oh." Takahiro exhales shakily. He can tell that Issei is joking; there's no one in the world as good at seeing through Issei's most deadpan jokes as Takahiro is. Besides, Issei isn't even trying particularly hard this time.

"You're bright red, Hiro," Issei murmurs, his voice pitched low. It makes Takahiro tremble a little, and he's sure that Issei can feel it. They _are_ incredibly close, after all.

"Uh huh," Takahiro replies. "I feel kinda flushed. You're hot—I mean. _It's_ hot."

"I can't believe this is all it took," Issei chuckles, and he's on his hands and knees, caging Takahiro in. Their hips are almost touching and Takahiro glances down, following the trail of thick hair down Issei's chest and stomach, disappearing into the waistband of his pants. Takahiro looks away, resting his head back against the floor. He needs to remember how to breathe.

"Too much?" Issei asks, and he's not teasing any more. If anything, he sounds cautious. "Do you need me to back off?"

"No," Takahiro's voice comes out a little hoarse. "You should definitely not do that."

Takahiro's second realisation of the afternoon: he's kind of _really_ into Issei like this. Maybe just Issei in general. 

With a quiet laugh, Issei rests his forehead against Takahiro's shoulder. "Is it because of the ears and tail? Because I swear, Hiro, if that's what gets you into me, I'm going to laugh at you forever."

"Wait." Takahiro blinks up at him. "You have a tail?"

"Seriously, Hiro," Issei begins, shaking his head. "I can't believe you're so— _fuck_ —ah, don't touch it, don't touch it." 

"Sensitive?" Takahiro asks, pulling his hand away, resting it on the small of Issei's back instead. 

"Apparently." Issei's breath is warm against Takahiro's ear. Everything about Issei is really hot, actually, pressed up right against Takahiro. He doesn't know how he's ever survived this kind of proximity before.

"Well, it's not the tail," Takahiro tells him, and this entire conversation feels a little surreal. "Probably not the ears, either. I think it might actually be… you on top of me?"

"Serious?" Issei asks, and presses down on top of him a little more. "You're telling me that all I had to do was pin you down and ask you out?"

"Or just ask me out," Takahiro replies, suddenly feeling far too aware of how Issei's thighs feel, pressing against his own. He swallows hard. "That probably would've worked too."

"You're…" Issei exhales loudly, their hips touching for a moment before he pulls back. Takahiro arches off the floor, trying to maintain the contact. Issei snorts and comes back down, their hips pressed right against each other. They're both hard, and there isn't any hiding that fact in this position. "You're ridiculous, Hiro. So frustrating."

"You don't have to sweet talk me, I'm yours," Takahiro murmurs, his voice surprisingly even.

Issei lets out a startled laugh. "Fuck's sake. I'm going to kiss you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Takahiro asks, the last part lost against Issei's lips.

"I can't believe," Issei mutters, kissing him again, "that we had our first kiss while you were snarking at me."

"Well, I can absolutely believe that you were despairing about it during our second kiss." Takahiro grins. "Third time lucky?"

When their lips meet again, Takahiro realises that they're both woefully inexperienced at this. They makes up for it with their enthusiasm though, and that's not so bad. Heir lips part against each other, tongues sliding together. Takahiro moans quietly and Issei echoes it, pulling back. He kisses his way down Takahiro's neck to his clavicle. His teeth scrape against the skin there and Takahiro gasps sharply, his hips jerking against Issei's.

"Oh." Issei's hands settle on Takahiro's hips, holding them still. "Are you sure you want to—"

"Issei," Takahiro whines, and he doesn't think he's ever sounded so desperate in his entire life. He barely even recognises his own voice.

"Fuck, okay." Issei kisses him again, and they're panting against each other's mouths. "Okay. How about we try not to come in our pants, huh, I think that's a pretty reasonable goal."

"No promises," Takahiro murmurs and Issei chokes on his laugh.

His hands are trembling a bit as they rest on Takahiro's sides. His eyes are hooded and dark with desire. Takahiro's the one doing this to him; he can't quite believe it. He can't entirely get his head around the fact that Issei wants him like this. He can barely even get his head around how much he wants Issei. He feels blindsided, and he's left wondering if these feelings have always been here, just waiting for him to trip over them. 

"Hiro," Issei says gently, kneeling up. "Come on. Pants off. We can do it." 

They get as far as pulling their pants down around their knees, before they get sidetracked kissing again. As far as Takahiro's concerned, it's not too bad. Issei has one hand bracing himself against the floor, the other resting on Takahiro's side as they grind against each other.

"Why is your dick so _weird_?" Takahiro mutters, looking down. "What is that?" 

" _That_ ," Issei laughs, "is a werewolf dick. Don't worry. It's not always like that." 

"Didn't say it was a bad thing." Takahiro wraps his fingers around it, stroking it. He raises an eyebrow when he hears Issei suck in a shaky breath. He does it again, firmer this time. 

"Shit." Issei's voice is strained. "So, fun fact: I've apparently got a hair trigger around a full moon." 

With a breathless laugh, Takahiro swipes his thumb over the head of Issei's cock. "Man, it would suck if I took advantage of that, huh? Can't believe your wolf dick's so weak."

"Fuck you," Issei gasps out, his hips jerking. He comes all over Takahiro's stomach with a low growl at the back of his throat. 

"Oh," Takahiro murmurs, as he follows close behind with Issei stroking him. "Okay, that was hot. And I guess I can't give you shit for how quick you were, anyway." 

"This isn't a full moon thing, is it?" Issei asks. "I mean, it's technically still the afternoon so if it _is_ , you've still got another few hours to be into me but—"

"Issei," Takahiro interrupts, leaning up to kiss him. "It's really not just a full moon thing. I'll prove it to you later, if you want."

"I'm holding you to that," Issei mumbles against Takahiro's lips. "Right now, I think we need a shower."

Takahiro doesn't protest as Issei lifts him up, carrying him towards the bathroom. 

Which is where Takahiro has his third realisation of the afternoon: sex with his best friend and recently, roommate and perhaps even more recently, his boyfriend, is pretty fun as it is, but werewolves have incredibly short refractory periods, and that makes it _even better_.


End file.
